


SNUFF

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drugs, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Reiko...what are you doing?" her father exclaimed feeling stunned and somewhat ashamed."I am testing him," she replied pulling her hand away from the green haired man. His touched burned. "And he passed."She walked past the man and exited the room. "How interesting," she smirked rubbing her chin. "A new toy to play with,"And their life together started.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	SNUFF

Reiko Mori the daughter of the infamous Mori Akira of Mori Enterprises, specializing in construction of petroleum refineries worldwide, was spoiled beyond belief. Her mother died when she turned eight and ever since her father avoided her as much as possible...she looked too much like his deceased wife. Reiko grew up surrounded by nannies, babysitters, servants, bodyguards...everyone but her father. Every time she tried to contact him and complain, he would simply advice her to go shopping and buy something or do something she liked. After a while Reiko calmed down and stopped calling, she sent him a message every 2-3 weeks, but that was it. From the age of 16 she started doing what she wanted.

Years have passed. Reiko graduated from high school and entered the world of higher education. At 21 she was on her final year of Bachelor's degree when the unexpected happened.

***

"I am on the way home," Reiko yelled into the phone. "Don't worry, there's no need to come pick me up. I'm in the mood for a walk..." Reiko said as she crossed the road when out of nowhere a large Mercedes-Benz with tanned windows charged at her. She yelped dropping her phone and jumping aside before the front of the car connected with her body. She panted heavily as she fell on the ground. The people around her rushed away from the scene, not one bothering to help so. "So much for public help and concern," she sighed feeling her heart beating fast. Everything happened so fast that Reiko did not have enough time to get scared, but the shock was there.

She picked up her phone. "Ugh..." it was broken. She threw it aside and got up. A sharp pain pierced her ankle. She winced and looked down. It was swollen. "Just my luck," she grabbed her bag and walked to the nearest convenience store. The owner was an old man who smiled at her kindly.

"I'm very sorry, can I please use your phone?" she asked trying not to lean on her leg.

"Of course," he offered her a very old-fashioned telephone, but she smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you very much," she dialled the number of her driver. "Oi, Sato-san, I'm at *** I need you to pick me up immediately," Reiko hanged up and thanked the old man again. He handed her a small wet towel. She looked at him in confusion.

"For you ankle," he said pointing at her leg. Reiko smiled warmly. "Thank you very much for your kindness," she bowed lightly and hopped out of his shop. She sat on the bench, resting her leg on it. The cold wet towel helped to ease the pain. The people walked past her giving her strange looks, but she ignored them. She knew she looked like a mess. Her knees and arm were scraped, clothes were dirty and hair was a mess. She sighed heavily thinking about the incident. There was no mistake, someone was trying to kill her.

***

"I refuse," Reiko cut him off abruptly. "I don't been a personal bodyguard! I don't want some old muscle bag constantly walking after me, watching my every move!" she snapped at her father whose will was unbreakable.

"You will do as I say this time," he said firmly. Reiko glared at him angrily. Her father never spoke to her this way. Since when did he even care? "He is already here and waiting behind the door."

Reiko threw her arms in the air in frustration. The door to the library opened and a tall man walked in. Reiko threw an angry look at him. He was younger than she expected, but small wrinkles around his mouth and eyes showed that he was not that young after all. He had green eyes and perfectly neat green hair, his suit fitted him ideally and thin rimmed glasses completed the look. She could tell he was extremely well built just by looking at his posture. Everything about him was perfect and that pissed her off.

"Midorima Shintarou," her father introduced him. "This is my daughter Reiko,"

The man made a slight movement with his head as if greeting her. Reiko stood up and ignoring the pain of her ankle walked towards him. She stood right in front of her, staring into his eyes. Her lilac eyes narrowed. Her head barely reached his shoulder. Not a single thing changed in her face as she raised her hand swiftly and went for a slap, but Midorima caught her hand. His gaze never left her eyes.

"Reiko...what are you doing?" her father exclaimed feeling stunned and somewhat ashamed.

"I am testing him," she replied pulling her hand away from the green haired man. His touched burned. "And he passed."

She walked past the man and exited the room. "How interesting," she smirked rubbing her chin. "A new toy to play with,"

And their life together started.

***

Midorima Shintarou turned out to be a man with golden patience, and steel nerves. All the provocations from Reiko's side he brushed off with ease, which angered her even more. She almost hated him. His blank face pissed her off every time he walked into her room, followed her to the university, followed her to the parties, followed her shopping, followed her...everywhere and that day was no exception.

A soft knock on the door, and before she had a time to reply, his face appeared in the doorway. Reiko grabbed a pillow and threw it into his face but he dodged with ease.

"You have done this every day since I have started working here," Midorima said fixing the glasses on his nose. "It has been 45 days. Why do you insist on doing this?"

Reiko jumped off her bed barely wearing anything. Her dark green panties were slightly raised up revealing her butt cheek and a black crop top did not hide her erect nipples. The girl felt no shame as she took off her top and put on her bra. She acted as if Midorima was not even there. Midorima watched her from the corner of his eyes. He forgot the amount of times his eyes scanned her body head to toe. Even he could not deny how attractive she was. Midorima looked away. He felt unprofessional.

"I'm ready," she said throwing her bag at him and walking ahead. Midorima carried her tote bag full of books wondering if she even needed them all. "Tonight I want to go out," she said with a smirk on her face. Midorima simply nodded knowing that he would be following her wherever she goes.

***

"You can't go looking like that, what the hell is wrong with you?" Reiko raised her eyebrow in annoyance staring at Midorima's regular professional suit. "Go and change into something more appropriate for a club,"

"I am not going to have fun. I am at work." Midorima retorted.

"You can be at work and look good at the same time," Reiko was losing her temper.

"It will look unprofessional," he argued.

"Nobody cares. Change now." she pointed at the door. Midorima gave in. Reiko waited for about 10 minutes until he came out. She crossed her arms on her chest looking at him judgementally. His face and hair did not change; however he wore ripped black jeans which framed his legs perfectly, a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket. She rubbed her chin out of habit. He looked good, and she hated to admit it.

"Let's go," Reiko grabbed her purse and walked ahead feeling his eyes eyeing the back of her head.

The club was loud. Midorima walked closely behind Reiko as she looked around in search of her friends. She spotted them by the furthest wall.

"Oi, Shin-chan," she smiled in a fake manner. "Get me a drink. I will have double gin and tonic, no ice with a slice of lime. I will be by that wall there." she pointed at her friends who were waving at her. Midorima looked uncertain. He didn't want to leave her for even a second, but nevertheless he nodded and quickly pushed past people to the bar.

"Rei-chan," Fumi wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Took you a while,"

"I see your dog boy is still trailing behind you," Goro smirked.

"Hey don't call him that. He is so hot," it was Maya eyeing Midorima. "So tall and handsome. Fuck, you are one lucky bitch."

"Yeah, whatever," Reiko brushed her off leaning on Fumi. "Have you got the stuff?" she asked. he smirked and quickly placed a pill on his tongue. He leaned in and Reiko gladly accepted allowing his to push his tongue into her mouth.

"Thanks," she swallowed the pill and leaned on the wall closing her eyes.

"Midorima-san, you look totally different today," Maya bounced around her bodyguard. Reiko opened her eyes and looked at him wide eyed. The drugs were slowly taking effect. She grabbed the glass out of him hand and downed it. She threw it on the floor breaking it to pieces.

"Now double vodka and cranberry juice," she said.

Midorima did not reply. Simply turned around and made his way to the bar.

"REIKO!" Maya grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "If you don't want him, leave him to me. I haven't seen a man that hot for ages,"

Reiko chuckled.

"Have him, I don't give a shit." she pushed her friend's hands off her and pushed her way through to the centre of the dance floor. Fumi followed closely behind. They pushed the people aside and started dancing as "Drinking from the bottle" started blasting from the speakers. Reiko felt energized. The feel MDMA gave was amazing. She danced and sang not seeing anything around her. Her mind was dulled by the drug and music which made her want to continue dancing. She felt somebody's arms around her pressing her closer to their bodies, but her eyes were unseeing.

When Midorima returned with the drink Reiko was nowhere to be seen. Maya hung onto his arm trying to get his attention but Shintarou's eyes were desperately searching for Reiko. "Where is she?" he turned to Maya who pouted. "Where is she?" he repeated coldly.

"There with Fumi," she pointed at the dance floor. Midorima's eyes widened. Reiko's was surrounded by countless guys trying to grope her...and groping her, but she acted as if she didn't see or feel anything. She continued laughing and dancing as if nothing was happening. He pushed Maya away lightly and made his way through the crowd towards the girl. Midorima pushed the guys away from her and twisted Fumi's arm slightly which was eagerly travelling to Reiko's buttocks.

Midorima snaked his arm around her waist. Feeling the heat eradiating from her bare tummy. He pressed her to his body and lifted her face up by her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her vision was blurred, and the iris of eyes were enlarged and dark, making her pale violet eyes almost black. She stared at him from a second as if not recognising whom he was. Midorima grabbed Fumi by his collar. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?" he yelled trying to overpower the music.

Fumi shrieked. "Just an MDMA pill," he yelled back. Midorima released him and grabbed Reiko by her arm by she resisted.

"No, fuck off Shin-chan," she yelled. "I'm not leaving,"

"We are going." Midorima stated throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out. The security at the door gave them a weird look as Midorima threw the girl into the limo. "Home," Midorima ordered the driver pressing the button which lifted a barrier which separated the passengers seats from the driver. Reiko smacked Midorima across his face making his glasses fall off his face. He picked them up calmly. The girl attacked him once again, but this time Midorima grabbed her hands and held them behind her, just to make her attempt to kick him. He caught her leg with his other hand and shifted their position pinning the girl completely down on the seat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you insane?" he snapped.

"Shut the fuck up," she retorted. "I do what I want,"

"Not on my watch," Midorima's perfect hair messed up giving him somewhat a wild look. Reiko liked it.

"Let go," she hissed. Midorima did not move. "Let the fuck go!" she repeated slowly. Midorima slowly released her. She pushed herself off and sat on the seat opposite her bodyguard. The drug still had its effect but without the right atmosphere she did not feel it as much. Reiko lit a cigarette. "Your face pisses me off," she said glaring at Midorima.

"I know," he replied crossing the arms on his chest. "But as long as I work for your father, we will have to get along,"

She clicked her tongue. * _We'll see about that_.* she thought ignoring him for the rest of the journey.

***

Midorima woke up at 6:30 am every morning. It took him half an hour to freshen up, get dressed and be downstairs in the kitchen for his morning coffee. That day was no different to the rest.

"Midorima-san," called one of maids in the house. Midorima looked up. She looked nervous. "Reiko-san is not in her room. We've searched the house and the garden, but she is gone. Her phone and tablet are also gone and..." but Midorima did not let her finish. He jumped up and rushed to the girl's bedroom. Just as the maid said. It was empty and her favourite personal belonging were missing. Midorima rushed out of the room. He quickly pressed a button on a tiny radio attached to his jacket. "To all the units, this is Midorima Shintarou..."

Midorima did not bother calling the driver. He took one of the cars from the garage and started the tracking device, but to his frustration none of them worked. "She must have realized..." he said to himself when suddenly a faint signal appeared on the monitor. Midorima started the car.

***

Reiko entered Fumi's posh flat and kicked off her shoes.

"Aren't you in trouble now?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Reiko didn't reply. She sat down and took one of the sachets with white powder. She clicked her tongue and emptied the sachet onto a glass table.

"I'm not bothered," she replied. "That idiot put tracking devices onto all my technology including my jacket. Did he think I wouldn't notice?" she exclaimed angrily.

Fumi sat down next to her with a cigarette between his teeth.

"You know you've been talking about that guy a lot lately," he said blowing out rings of smoke. Reiko shivered.

"Because he is always around me. Like a pest..." she closed one nostril and inhaled the while powder. Almost immediately the drug kicked into her brain. She was in daze. Fumi turned on some dubstep music in the background. She dropped on his huge sofa wiping her face from the white powder. Fumi put out his cigarette and did a line of coke himself.

"Yeah, but...you seem fond of him nevertheless," he dropped beside her. Both were on completely different wavelengths.

Reiko laughed staring at nothing. "Fuck him...I hope he breaks his head searching for me," she replied closing her eyes and giving into the amazingly fascinating feeling of the stuff she just inhaled.

***

It's been 10 hours since Midorima found out Reiko was missing. The signal he thought was Reiko was a homeless lady who had her jacket. She said a girl gave it to her in the early morning. The final resort was...Midorima quickly entered Fumi's name into his database. When he rang the bell of the huge house nobody replied. The lights were out, and everything seemed deserted.

***

Maya opened the door to her flat to see Midorima standing in front of her. She blinked in confusion. "Midorima-san?"

"I need your help," Midorima said.

Maya ran her fingers through her hair and stepped aside. "Come in,"

***

Reiko's consciousness returned slowly. She blinked and slowly pushed herself up. It was already dark outside. The music was still playing and Fumi was still completely gone beside her. She pulled on her dark blue jeans and put on Fumi's t-shirt. She looked through his kitchen in search of food but there was nothing. "Fucking Fumi, has more drugs than food," she mumbled grabbing her purse and exiting the apartment.

***

Maya listened carefully to everything Midorima said.

"Fumi is Rei's closest friend. You can even say he is like a brother to her." she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were spending time together again."

"But I went to his house, it was deserted." Midorima argued.

"He doesn't live there anymore. Fumi currently occupies his brother's apartment in the city centre. If you want to find him, he is more likely to be there." Maya replied.

"Can you please give me the address?"

She nodded and wrote it down. Midorima got up.

"Midorima-san," Maya called somewhat unsure. She no longer the same clingy flirtatious girl she was in the club. She blushed lightly. "If you have time...maybe sometime we could go for a coffee?"

Midorima smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But I'm afraid I will have to decline,"

Maya sighed.

"You have feelings for Reiko don't you?" she asked making him stop in his tracks.

"What makes you think that?" he asked before exiting her apartment.

"Your eyes always sparkle at the thought of her..."

***

She paid at the cashier and walked out of the convenience store holding a huge plastic bag of snacks and junk food. Reiko yawned and looked up at the mood. It was a beautiful night.

"Reiko," somebody's voice barked. She turned around abruptly to see Midorima standing several meters away from her.

"Fuck," she hissed feeling her heart tremble at the sight of his furious face.

Midorima started quickly walking towards her when a black van drove out of nowhere. Two large guys jumped out of the grabbed the girl dragging her inside. The door closed and everything went pitch black.

***

Midorima jumped into the car and followed the van. The chase turned crazy and if anyone was watching them from a side, they would have thought that they were filming a movie. Midorima clenched his teeth. He pushed gas pedal smashing the front of the car into the back of the van. The person driving the van lost control and drove into a lamp post. Midorima stopped the car and jumped out taking out his gun. The door of the van opened, and Reiko was pushed out of the car. Midorima could hear her swear at the person who pushed her out.

"Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch," a rough voice barked grabbing her by the neck. Reiko's nail dug into his skin. "I told you to fucking tie her," he yelled at the other guy.

"LET THE GIRL GO," Midorima yelled.

"Yeah right..." the guy's hold tightened on Reiko's neck. She was choking. He pointed his gun at her face. "Maybe you should drop your gun before I blow her brains out," he spat. Without hesitation Midorima dropped his gun and put his hands in the air. Two guys came closer to him. One threw a punch into his stomach, the other into his face, but Midorima did not drop. Reiko yelled for them to stop. Midorima's lip was busted and he was wincing in pain as the guys continued throwing kicks and punches at him.

"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Reiko felt tears escape her eyes. She was surprised. She never cried. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the guy who held a gun to her head laughed out loud watching his friends. Suddenly she remembered...* _If you are in trouble and someone is holding you from behind, just close your eyes and concentrate all your power on your head and hit with the back of your head..._ * Fumi's voice rang in her head. And so she did. With all the strength she had she smacked the punk's face with the back of her head. He loosed his grip taken aback. Reiko used the moment to kneel him where the sun doesn't shine. He cried out dropping the gun and falling on his knees. Reiko grabbed the gun. She looked up at Midorima. He used the moment of confusion to defend himself knocking the two guys out. Reiko ran towards him. Midorima looked horrible. He was hurt all over, but he was still standing. She stopped in front of him. The guilt was rising inside her. The lump in the throat bothered her again. She swallowed back her tears. What happened next surprised her. Midorima grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, clashing their bodies together. He embraced her tightly. One of his hands pushed her head to his chest and the other held her shoulders tightly. Reiko's stood there shocked and wide eyed. Finally, she wrapped her arms around hiding her face in his chest.

"Don't ever worry me like that again," Midorima whispered into her hair. "I almost lost my mind,"

Reiko didn't reply. She looked up and tip toed to his lips. She was about to press her lips to his when a gunshot shook the air. Reiko froze feeling Midorima stiffen. A red patch quickly spread over his white shirt.

"SHIN-CHAN!" she screamed as he dropped on the ground. Midorima slowly kneeled on the ground.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE,"

"CALL THE POLICE..."

"HOLD THEM UP..."

The screamed around them was dulled. Reiko heard nothing. The world around them did not exist. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she watched Midorima panting heavily. "Shin-chan...just hold one," she kept mumbling like mantras. "The help is coming. You will be okay..."

"Are you...okay?" Midorima mouthed before passing out.

Somebody grabbed her and pulled her away from his body. She screamed and kicked refusing to be taken away from Midorima. The doctors were rushing around while police were speaking to the witnesses. Someone dropped and blanket over her head. Midorima was taken to the hospital. Reiko insisted on coming along.

**OPERATION IN PROGRESS.**

Sign flashed red. Reiko stared at the white hospital wall, until she finally blacked out.

***

She woke up in her bed. Reiko hopped off and rushed outside bumping into the maid who carried a tray with breakfast. "Where's Midorima?" she asked. The maid shrieked. "Reiko-san, you have been asleep for 2 days...please don't make such sudden movement."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Reiko what's wrong?" it was her father.

"Father...Midorima, he..."

"He is alive." her father said. Reiko sighed in relief. She leaned on the wall and slowly slid down it.

"I have assigned a new bodyguard to you," he said.

"I don't want a new one." Reiko said. "I want Midorima,"

"Reiko, I don't have the energy for this..."

Reiko glared.

"You don't ever have the energy for me father. Ever since mom died, you seem to always be always and busy allowing me to do what I want, so don't take that privilege from me now. I want Midorima Shintarou as my personal bodyguard,"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," her father replied. "Midorima resigned."

***

**3 months later**

Reiko slowly got ready to go to the university library. She tied her hair in a ponytail and threw on a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans and a baggy black t-shirt. Life continued as normal. Her new bodyguard never entered her room and always waited next to the door. His name was Kagami Taiga and he was the complete opposite of Midorima. Unlike Midorima he didn't like wearing suits and stuck to casual clothes, his hair was always a mess and unlike Midorima he always fell for her pranks.

"Good morning," he greeted her as she marched past him.

"I want to take public transport today," she told him grabbing a toast from the kitchen. She ate it quickly and licked her fingertips.

"Okay," Kagami replied.

Reiko looked at him strangely and smiled.

***

"I'm going to the bathroom," Reiko whispered to Kagami who was obviously falling asleep beside her. He yawned and nodded. The sound of people typing in the library made him sleepy. He looked around at the students. Some were napping on the keyboards, some were reading and making notes, some were watching videos online. Kagami yawned again and looked at his watch. It's been 10 minutes. "Did she fall through or something?" he mumbled getting up and walking into bathroom direction. Without a hint of shame Kagami walked into the ladies. Girls shrieked and screamed throwing stuff at him, but Kagami ignored them. Reiko was not there.

"Kagami, you are nice but gullible," Reiko waited for the moment when Kagami left the study hall and rushed in to grab her bag. She ran out of the library quickly dialling Fumi's number.

"I'm already here," Fumi smiled waving at her as he leaned on his car. Reiko gave him a peck on the cheek and they drove off.

***

"What's that?" Fumi asked curiously as he made a line of coke on his table.

"Snuff," Reiko replied inhaling the tobacco through her nose.

"Tobacco?" Fumi raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you do simple tobacco?"

Reiko shrugged falling back on his sofa. "Lately I'm in the mood for anything else."

Fumi laughed quietly and did his like of coke. He wiped his face and landed beside her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "How odd," he said. "Midorima left a mark on you,"

Reiko pushed him lightly in annoyance. "Stop talking shit," she told him grabbing a beer off the table. She gulped down the drink feeling refreshed. Fumi already started shifting onto a different wavelength. She petting his dark brown hair. Fumi really was the best friend she could possibly wish for. She pushed him aside and little and laid down getting comfortable. Reiko closed her eyes remembering the final minutes she had with Midorima, the way he held her, the way his hands were shaking, and body was tensed. The look in his eyes when she leaned in to kiss him. She felt a horrible ache in her chest.

She opened her eyes and looked at the glass ceiling. Fumi's brother had a weird taste. Her reflection stared back at her. Her skin was sickly white and big dark circles framed her eyes. She did not look good. Reiko sighed not bothered.

"And then he resigned..." she whispered to herself. A smirk played on her lips. "Nobody ever sticks around me," she chuckled. "Maybe it's for the best." she pushed herself up and dropped on her knees in front of the table. Several bags on coke laid on the table. Reiko did not hesitate. Snuff was great but it could not compare to the real stuff. She took a little from one of the bags and rubbed it on her gums...the fastest way of getting it to kick in. A wave of pleasure covered her. She looked at Fumi who half awake and half passed out. Why did coke always do that to him?

Reiko tagged on Fumi's leg to get his attention. He shifted and dropped beside her. They looked into each other's eyes, both on different wavelengths, both high...their lips met. They've kissed many times before but this time it was different. Reiko took out more coke and rubbed it on her gums. Fumi opened his mouth as if asking her to do that for him as well, and she did. He caught her fingers between his teeth and sucked on it gently. Fumi cupped her face and kissed her again. Suddenly he felt wetness on his hands. Reiko was crying. Silently. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and landing onto his hands, her eyes were empty. Fumi brought her face closer to his and kissed her forehead gently. He closed her eyes with his hand and hugged her.

They sat on the floor with his hand over her eyes and her head resting on his shoulder. Fumi stared at their reflection. Reiko trailed off to sleep shortly.

Fumi heard his front door being unlocked.

A tall green haired man walked in looking around. His eyes scanned the crime scene. Fumi just stared at him.

"I've found her. I will take her with me. Hai, Mori-sama, understood." Midorima closed his phone and walked to the two. He picked up the girl whose head dropped onto his chest. She lighter than before and felt bonier. Big dark circles around her eyes and dry lips made him squeeze her harder.

"Midorima," that was Fumi. Midorima froze but did not turn around. "Take care of her," Fumi said.

Midorima exited the apartment. Kagami was leaning on the wall beside the front door. "So, she really was here,"

"She wouldn't go anywhere else." Midorima replied.

"Will you take her home, or should I?" Kagami questioned.

"I will take her to my house. I have Mori-sama approval. You can go back to the office,"

Kagami nodded and followed closely behind Midorima.

***

When she opened her eyes, she could not recognise where she was. She found herself in a huge bed with many pillows and green bed sheets. The light was dim. The only thing she recognised was the smell. It smelled of pine forest freshness. It was painfully familiar. This was Midorima's scent. Reiko jumped off the bed not realizing that she was only wearing a man's t-shirt which was long enough to cover her backside. She ran out of the room and looked around. She saw the light in the end of the corridor and followed it. She felt nervous.

The girl peeped into the room. It was a kitchen. Midorima sat at the table with is elbows resting on top and chin resting on his hands. His eyes were closed and glasses laid beside him. He wore a white shirt with a couple of buttons undone and black suit trousers. He was as formal as she remembered him.

"Come in," he said calmly making her jump a little.

She walked in and stood beside him. Midorima opened his eyes and put his glasses back on. They looked at each other.

"Midorima Shintarou..." she spoke his name.

"Mori Reiko," he replied.

She raised her hand and went in for a slap but he caught her hand with ease. Her eyes looked at him furiously.

"You fucking asshole," she hissed throwing another punch at him.

"I see you are as active as ever, despite being off your face with drugs," he said sternly. "Haven't I told you not to do that again?" he question pinning her hands behind her back with ease.

"You should have watched be better then," he retorted angrily.

Midorima felt pissed. He was fuming. She finally hit the nerve.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed under his breath picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Reiko straggled hitting and kicking hating that he was once again carrying her like a luggage. Midorima pushed the door to his room open and threw the girl on the bed. With a swift move he took off his shirt, ripping off the buttons. She looked at his toned muscular body, secretly admiring every inch of it. Midorima was extremely good looking. Her eyes stopped at the bandage on her shoulder. She wanted to ask him about it but, before she knew it, he undid the button on his trousers.

Midorima grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head with one hand while the other roamed her body furiously, pinching and stroking in rough caress. "Fuck..." Reiko swore when Midorima pinched one of her nipples. His big hand felt amazing on her body. She wanted his caress. Her body started responding. Midorima watched as the girl underneath him continuously bit her lower lip fighting the moans which were threatening to escape her lips. He leaned in and licked her lips, Reiko parted them allowing Midorima to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battle in a battle she could not win. Midorima was forceful and experienced. He rubbed himself against her letting her feel his excitement.

Midorima released her hands and pulled his t-shirt off her. Reiko caught his face bringing it closer into another passionate kiss. Midorima grabbed onto her hips and pushed his against them. She gasped into his mouth gently nibbling on his lip. Midorima pushed her underwear aside and inserted two fingers inside her. She clenched his hair in her hand pulling his head back, gasping for air. His fingers were long and skilful. Midorima quickly caught the pace she liked. She spread her legs wider allowing him to push his fingers deeper. She looked at him in anticipation.

He needed no more invitation. Midorima dropped his trousers and pulled off the last bit of her clothing. Her legs were spread wider and hips raised higher. Midorima rubbed the tip of his manhood at her entrance before entering her fast and completely. Reiko groaned in pain and pleasure. Midorima was too rough, but that was how she loved it. She moaned loudly, letting him know how much she enjoyed what he was doing. Midorima raised her hips higher, entering her deeper.

"Ugh...Shin-chan..." she exclaimed clenching onto his bed sheets. "Harder..." she looked directly into his eyes.

Shintarou brought her closer, making her almost sit on top him, but instead he slipped out of her making her groan in annoyance. He kissed neck and turned her over, making Reiko stand on all fours. She buried her face into his pillow, inhaling his scent. Midorima pushed inside. She heard him release a soft quiet moan before picking up the pace. Midorima's stamina amazed her. Reiko lost count of minutes...hours...the surroundings did not exist. The only thing that existed was Midorima and his hardness buried deep inside her. She felt like she was fainting. The pleasure was overwhelming bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

Suddenly Midorima grabbed her by her long hair thrusting hard inside her. Reiko cried out feeling her legs shake from pleasure. Midorima pulled out and released himself on top of her. She dropped on his bed panting heavily. Midorima laid beside her. They didn't speak. His hand rested on her hip occasionally stroking it. Reiko turned around. Her eyes scanned his body and stopped at the bandage. It was bloody.

"Midorima, you are bleeding," she said.

Midorima did not even look, his gaze was attached to Reiko. She did not back down, returning his gaze as if asking him for a duel.

"I want you to stop taking drugs," Midorima said.

"Why? I am not harming anyone but myself," she replied casually.

"I don't like it." Midorima said firmly.

Reiko chuckled before bursting out laughing. He watched as her chest shook with laughter causing her nipples to get erect again.

"Shin-cha, you are a star," she said. "How can you say something like that to me with such a straight face?"

"I don't like beating around the bush."

"I can see that." she cleared her throat. "Why did you resign?" she questioned.

"I didn't. I told your father to tell you that I have resigned."

"Huh?" Reiko felt the annoyance rise inside her. "Why?"

"I wanted to conduct my own investigation. One of the guys who kidnapped you...I recognised him. So while I was doing that, Kagami was supposed to guard you."

"You know Kagami?" Reiko raised her eyebrow.

"Since school days. Now we are working for the same agency,"

"I see," Reiko laid on her back. She honestly felt comfortable. She yawned. "I will stop doing drugs," she said. "If you go back to being my personal bodyguard," she turned to a side and drifted to sleep.

Midorima moved closer and wrapped his arms around her bringing her body closer to his. She felt tiny in his arms. He covered pulled the covers over and fell asleep.

***

"Hey," Midorima grabbed her arm as she was bringing a small box of powder to her nose. "I told you no drugs," his grip tightened on her arm. Reiko made an attempt to kick him but he caught her leg.

"It's not drugs, it's snuff," she retorted feeling his hand travel up her leg and under her skirt. Midorima's face was blank but eyes sparkled with dangerous excitement. His fingers traced the outside of her panties. He loved the heat that was coming from it.

"Snuff, huh..."

"Shin-chan...seriously not right now," Reiko brushed his hand away and fixed herself. "We have a meeting to attend,"

The car stopped in front of a tall building with shiny windows. The driver opened the door for the passengers. Reiko got out. She tilted her head fixed her professional skirt suit. "Let's get going," she threw at Midorima who walked closely behind carrying her briefcase.


End file.
